It has long been known to use polyisocyanates or polyisocyanate preparations, in particular, polyurethane prepolymers containing free isocyanate groups as adhesives. The use of these adhesives is recorded in the literature: M. Dollhausen, W. Warrach, Polyurethane Adhesives Technology, Adhesives Age, June 1982, Page 28; R. Jordan, Polyurethane als Klebstoffe, Seifen, Ole, Fette, Wasche, 109 (1983), No. 11/12, Pages 333-336; B. Fortschritte in den 80er, Jahren, Adhesion 28 (1984), No. 3, Pages 7-12; B. Kujawa-Penczek, P. Penczek, S. Osiecki, Adhasion 28 (1984) No. 6, Pages 30-32.
It is known to react organic polyisocyanates with subequivalent quantities of organic polyhydroxyl compounds consisting at least partly of "graft polyethers" to form isocyanate prepolymers. By "graft polyethers" are meant polyether polyols which have been prepared by radical polymerization or copolymerization of olefinically unsaturated monomers in the polyether polyol used as reaction medium. Such isocyanate prepolymers are described, for example, in DE-OS 3,519,692 and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,351. The prior publications, however, give no indication that such isocyanate prepolymers are excellent binders for one-component adhesives. They deal with the production of polyurethane foams, inter alia by the prepolymer process using the above-mentioned isocyanate prepolymers.
DE-A 2,638,759 and EP-A 008 444 already disclose how to prepare filled polyols. DE-A 2,638,759 describes polyurea containing polyols, whereas EP-A 008 444 describes polyols containing polymers of olefinically unsaturated compounds as fillers. Filled polyols are also known from Oertel, Kunststoffhandbuch plastics Manual No. 7, Polyurethane, 1983, Carl-Hanser Verlag, Munich, Vienna, page 76.